The Ultimate Beyblader
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: First Beyblade story in a VERY long time. This one is something I thought of while watching V-Force (again). Basically, Tyson leaves the Bladebreakers to become a lot stronger on his own. Leading him to very interesting characters and eventually... Maybe even someone who cares too much to let him go. Adventure/Drama based. Updated 25-02-2020
1. Chapter 1

This is a Beyblade story I have thought about making for quite some time. Let me know what you think...

* * *

Tyson had thought about it for many nights now. He sat in his Grandpa's Dojo while thinking over and over about... Well...

When Team Psykick first rolled into town, he had thought about joining them to be a better blader but... Would Dragoon join him? Would his team forgive him for leaving them?

Kai abandoned them before the biggest tournament not that long ago but... Did he really want to be a lonely World Champion Beyblader?

Possibly...But then again, couldn't he rise on his own?

Tyson took an uneasy gulp of air as he looked to the skies where the stars twinkled. There were skills he could learn in the mountains... There just had to be. He could learn SO much more...

'Alright.' He thought to himself as he stood up and shook himself down. 'I'll leave before the Sun rises.'

"Tyson." A deep voice resonated around Tyson's ears.

Tyson looked around, there was no-one there so the only one he thought was talking to him was Dragoon. "Dragoon?" He looked to his beyblade which was shining.

Yep, Dragoon.

"Tyson, where are we going?" Again, Dragoon's voice.

Tyson began to relay his plan of wanting to be a better beyblader and/or possibly the ultimate beyblader which had a rather... Amusing tone from Dragoon.

"So, you wish to leave the others - Who train with you a lot to push you to be better at all times, to go even further? I may know somethings we can do. Some stuff that you have never even considered." Dragoon tempted Tyson.

Tyson hummed with an amazement thought, 'Sounds good, I wonder how we strong we could be...' He walked into the room where the others were sleeping, gathered his clothes as quickly/quietly as he could and headed out of the Dojo.

"Tyson, how do you want to test our strength, when we have new power?" Dragoon asked him.

'We could test it on the mountains we will be climbing. How will I eat...' Tyson grimaced as he tried to think.

"I can provide stomach energy, and overall energy, if you provide the confidence energy to keep my Beyblade spinning."

Without thinking Tyson just nodded. 'Deal.'

While all this was going on, little did Tyson know, he was being watched.

(Following Morning - The Bladebreakers Dojo/Grandpa Granger's Dojo. I THINK Grandpa had Tyson's Dad's family name...)

Hilary was the first to wake up. She was often seen sleeping inbetween Kai and Tyson. She yawned as she woke up and looked to where Kai would have been - Not there. That's fine.

She looked to where Tyson SHOULD have been - Not there.

'Okay...' Hilary got up and got ready for the day as everyone else started to wake up...

Soon though, the questions started to appear in her head.

Catching sight of Max walking away from the bathroom, Hilary looked at him.

"Hey Max, I've got a question."

Max nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Hilary tilted her head to the right as Ray and Kenny arrived behind her. "Kai's not here... But Tyson's not here either."

Max nodded again. "It's normal for Kai not to be- Wait... Did you say TYSON isn't here?"

Hilary nodded with a unsurite about her. "I'm worried..."

"Kai's outside the front." Ray said to them both.

Hilary and Max looked to the Dojo as all four headed for the front where Kai was standing with his arms folded...And leaning against the wall - Typical.

Ray crouched closer to Kai and leaned towards his ear. "KAI!" He almost screamed into Kai's ear.

Kai jolted away from the wall and nearly smacked into Ray as he looked to him with an angry look. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

"Kai! Things aren't that good! Tyson's gone!" Hilary narrowed her eyes at him. "Or were you sleeping when Tyson went out?"

Kenny looked between them all. "He's probably just gone for something to eat, right?"

Grandpa chose this moment to appear, startling all but Kai (he had already been startled by Ray). "Little dude's gone, crew! We have to find him! Give chase if we must!"

"Yeah! Team Psykick or Ozuma might have found him by now, challenged him and-"

Kai had disappeared before Ray could finish.

"Alright... Team Psykick, Ozuma or KAI might find him before we do! I'll call the Mom's in case he's gone abroad!" Max looked to 'Grandpa' who nodded to say he could use his phone. "Thanks!"

"No sweet it little dude!"

(Start of Mountain Trail)

Tyson arrived and started to pant. "I ran all the way here... Now, PLEASE tell me we have a plan for energy!"

'Already ahead of you Tyson' Dragoon's response came as he replenished Tyson's energy levels in moments. It was a strange/odd sensation. It was like drinking a drink but without actually putting anything in your mouth, Tyson's stomach also felt like it had just had food so he wasn't complaining... It was quite something else. To quote Tala from a long time ago:

'I'm amazed by how little you know of the power of your own Bit-Beast!'

Or something like that.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Beyblader

Chapter 2 - Training and an Encounter...

* * *

It has been a grand total of three months since Tyson disappeared. Kai had returned to the group empty handed and Hilary was understandably EXTREMELY worried about him.

Kai had gone out in the early patrols to try and find Tyson, however.

Kai was not about to give up. Emily from America had been trying to keep Max updated with all known locations of Tyson... But nothing was coming up.

(Meanwhile...)

A gigantic boulder, around the size of 2 houses on top of one another stood in front of Tyson's Beyblade Dragoon that rotated quickly.

Tyson was stood nearby and staring at the boulder. "Alright... Next one..."

His eyes went narrow as his energy was channeled into Dragoon and the Beyblade itself went forwards at high speed, eventually colliding into said rock and slicing into it...

'More power Tyson... I need more power'

Tyson nodded/panted. "Fine... RRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Dragoon roared loudly as the blade itself went back slightly and then forwards - blasting the boulder into pieces. Tyson jumping almost instinctively out of the way of some of the rock pieces.

"Dragoon, speed 5!" Tyson shouted and Dragoon's Beyblade shone even brighter.

Dragoon began to go faster and faster until there was a literal hurricane in the region, it was so huge that ANYONE would have been able to see it... Maybe even The Saint Shields...

Joseph of said Saint Shields had been backpacking for his team, looking for supplies, when he came across the remains of the boulder. His eyes were wide with shock. "Vanishing Moot... Do you see this?" He pulled out his beyblade and pointed it at the boulder.

'That's a Beyblade's markings... Alright. But... Who's?' Vanishing Moot responded to Joseph as Joseph put his blade away and brushed his hair away from his face.

"Move."

Joseph gulped at the intimidating tone and turned his whole body around to spot a White/Gold Beyblade spinning at high speeds that was... Almost like Ozuma's... But... Wait... Was that... No way... DRAGOON!?

Joseph backed away slowly as his eyes were scanning the nearby area. "T-Tyson!? You out here!?"

Tyson himself was stood next to a tree and his eyes were dangerously Red and Gold, staring straight at Joseph who pulled out his beyblade.

"I'm gonna defeat the only world champion and prove I am stronger!"

Tyson took in a breath and Joseph could've sworn he swore.

"What did you say?"

Tyson pointed at Joseph. "Dragoon... Kill him."

Joseph could feel the anger and rage coming from both Beyblader and Blade... Tyson was NOT part of the Bladebreakers anymore and he was ANGRY... Very VERY angry...

Joseph launched Vanishing Moot out of its launcher and not 10 seconds later, Vanishing Moot was almost in pieces on the floor. He looked at his blade with shot and horror etched all over his face. "What... What have you done!?"

Tyson stepped closer and knelt down so he was eye level with Joseph. "Let me make one thing clear-"

Joseph looked at Tyson and immediately started to feel very scared.

"If I catch you, following me again, I will control Dragoon to destroy Vanishing Moot. Do I make myself clear?" Tyson pointed to his Beyblade as Dragoon was floating out of it, emphasizing his point.

Joseph nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah... But you know... Ozuma will be after you!" Joseph picked up his beyblade and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, fear in his blood.

Tyson looked to his Beyblade. "Dragoon. I need you to head to the cabin, where we met that girl from the other day."

'You mean Salima?'

Tyson nodded. "The one with the red hair, yes."

'What about you?'

Tyson cast a look to the skies above them. "It's going to rain... I need to get supplies."

Tyson put a hood over his head and looked to the town at the foot of the mountain. "Dragoon. You can either come or stay here. Your choice."

'I'll stay by you to the end. Remember? I said that to you last week.'

Tyson grinned. "Alright. Here." He opened his hand and Dragoon floated to it, Tyson grasped it. "Let's do this."

Tyson put the Beyblade away and walked towards the town.

Little did Tyson know... He hadn't seen him, but...Someone was nearby.

And that blader-

-Had Grey hair...

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
